Biased Behavior
by Jin Lee Eun
Summary: Riyanelle's life is averaged and boring, but what happens when her bias, her crush, and her respective role model begin to hit on her? It leads to a challenging life with closer and farther relationships.


"Oh great, it's Tuesday." I moan, looking at my phone. I dress myself quickly as it's already eight-twenty, and the bus won't hesitate to avoid picking me up. I quickly brush my teeth, fix my hair the best as I can, and eat left-overs my family has already cooked. I sigh. "Why can't anybody understand my needs?" I continue to the door, slipping my shoes on and locking the bottom door.

I leave for the bus and wait the usual ten minutes before it comes. I sit down by myself, as I'm so shy, and think to myself of all the Korean idols I want to meet when I get older. I sigh at the impossible thought and close my eyes. I think of something, something that not anyone around me could understand, that only the friends online could relate to, and that only my idols themselves could know about. Finally, when the bus finishes all the stops and arrives at the school, we wait the usual minutes until eight fifty-five, and we're finally let out. I walk hurriedly to my homeroom, grabbing all I need out of my locker for the next periods ahead, and lay my head down. No one bothers me, no one cares for what I care, I'm just alone.

Unusually in sixth period, a student who normally hates me, known as Aleia, didn't say anything about me. I guess it's because I feel unusually gloomy. I shrug it off and continue walking to my seat. I sit down waiting for the teacher to tell the other noisy kids to behave and sit down as well. Surprisingly, Aleia walks over to me, and I begin to feel uneasy.

"So, I was watching random shit on YouTube of people dancing and all, and then I came across a video that looked like you dancing. Was this really you?" Aleia asked in a snobbish.

"Um, what was the video?" I begin to look down, fidgeting with my fingers.

"I don't know what that shit say," the girls behind Aleia started giggling, "something like 'dance cover you kiss'. I don't know! It's crazy Chinese shit!"

"Oh…" I look back at Aleia, "It's rather not Chinese, it's Korean music, and the song was 'Niga Joha' which means 'I Like You' in Korean. It's really good music." I clear my throat. Why am I saying this to Aleia? Does she even care about this? No, so why I am saying all this unnecessary information? I don't know. "Why did you bring this up?" I ask Aleia in a curious tone despite knowing she'll just tell me off.

"Why don't you audition for the talent show or something? You dance well, girl" Aleia grabbed my hand and pulled me up, and she smiled, "Can you show me that 'drop-lean' dance? It's cool."

"Uh," I began to feel butterflies, "I forgot…"

"In a few hours? You just uploaded the video last night!" Aleia looked at me questionably. I slowly sat back down in my seat. "Girl, come on, don't be so nervous! Show us! You weren't so scared behind the camera! Don't be scared!"

"I need music though," I lie clearly turning away from Aleia.

"Gotcha covered!" Aleia walked over to the teacher's computer, and in minutes later, she wind up playing a familiar song.

"This is Niga Joha." I quietly mumbled to myself looking around. Everyone's faces were disapproving. They looked at Aleia.

"Relax ya'll, someone," Aleia looks at me, "is going to show off a neat dance move." Everyone turned to me and laughed. They wouldn't believe it either. "C'mon girl, get up! Let's see your dance!" I just sat there, heart trembling. I couldn't bring myself to do it. The teacher walked in and frowned hearing the music and seeing Aleia on his computer.

"Aleia! What in Pete's sake are you doing? Get off! That's school and personal property! Give me your agenda!" The teacher yelled. Aleia glared at me while walking to her desk.

"That mierda let me down. I'll mess that pendejo up." I heard Aleia whisper to her friends. I'm not sure if they fully understood her because they're not in Spanish class or are Spanish themselves. I didn't understand her either. I sigh and go through the rest of school looking miserable as always.

When I arrive home, I run straight upstairs into my room after taking my shoes off. I look through my computer at all the Twitter mentions. This world, they understand me, the online k-pop world. I tweet messages to my biases despite knowing they won't reply.

For the next several days, this pattern of lifestyle haunts me. I grow bored of life as the day goes by. I'm having thoughts of suicide. I sigh. I suddenly look at a shocking tweet from the news source Allkpop.

_**allkpop**__: SM Entertainment planning a concert in Atlanta!" _

I quickly click on the link, hoping it's true, and it was. I read the article:

_SM Entertainment has announced they will plan a three-day concert in Atlanta, Georgia in order to increase their popularity in the United States. Scheduled performers include Girls' Generation, TVXQ, BoA, Trax, Kangta, f(x), The Grace, SHINee, Super Junior, and a special performance of EXO! Tickets have recently been on sale, and the concert will be two weeks from today!_

My heart nearly drowned. I quickly browsed how much the tickets were and found that they were only sixty dollars.

"Thank God! I have three hundred dollars which is way enough to go! I'm so happy!" I jump around softly screaming hugging my pillow. I ask my parents if I could go, they of course saying yes so I could leave. I smiled. Finally, I get to prove to these kids that K-pop is an amazing genre. Maybe I can see Junsu! I quickly go to Google Translate and make supportive signs for my favorite artists.

Until the day of the concert, I was always happy. Aleia detected this in me and tried to make my life miserable. I cried for a bit, but quickly got over it thinking of TVXQ and Super Junior. In fifth period on the Friday before the three-day-long concert, I was drawing some random anime characters.

"That's nice." I heard a deep voice say. I looked around thinking how that voice sounds just like the guy I like. My heart pounds as I look over to my left and see him staring at my drawing.

"You still draw?" he looks interested in my drawings, "I can see you got better. Keep practicing!"

"Um, I do when I'm bored," I hesitantly reply, "Thanks…" I put my pencil down and put my hands on my lap. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but is there something you want? You don't normally talk to me." I say fighting back all the regrets. I close my eyes, scared of all the things he could say.

"You know what? You're right! I don't talk to you. Sorry, but I wanted to ask you. Do you want to go to the K-pop concert thing tonight?" he asked leaning on my desk, looking directly at me. My eyes widened in shock. Shocked at the fact that the boy I liked knew about, and maybe love, K-pop; that he is asking me; and that he is not even scared of asking me so publicly. I'm one of those "ugly-shy-nerdy" girls, and he's one of those "hot-outgoing-smart" guys.

"Um, Dylan, I…" I begin to shake, and Dylan clearly sees this, "I…-"

"If you like you, you'd go. It's alright, it's just a concert. You're the only one I could go with because you and I both share a liking for K-pop. I know you do, your posts on Facebook, I mean they're about K-pop all the time, so I know you like it." Dylan interrupted.

"I…" I couldn't move, talk, or even blink. This is by far one of the most surprising things in my life. Am I being blessed right now? A K-pop concert and the guy I like asking to go to a concert with me; what's next? I see Dylan do something with my pencil, but I don't exactly know what it is he is doing. He walks away. By then, I come to my senses and spot a note. I'm guessing he wrote it: _I can clearly see you're in shock at me asking. If you want to go with me, come to my house. It's located at the bottom of the note. If you don't, then discard this note. I mean burn it. I don't want stalkers knowing where I live. Well, yeah, bye! __J_ . I put the note in my pocket.

I can't believe it. Dylan's asking me to go to a K-pop concert. I scream inside my head, and smile secretly. The next period, Aleia looks at me pretty funny as I was walking to my seat. Noticing from the corner of my eye, she whispers something to one of her friends and they walk over here.

"Hey, what's up?" she asks while walking over to me.

"Hi Denise, nothing really," I turn to look at Denise. How I envy her. She has long, black, silky hair and perfect brown skin. Her clothes are always from expensive brands and her personality is tough but sweet. Compared to me, she's royal.

"Nothing? You call Dylan asking you to a concert nothing? Wow, you're a bummer. I don't think Aleia should've told him to ask you." She remarked. My heart stopped. He only asked me because Aleia told him? Wait, this is crazy. Hot tears began to form around my eyes, and my heart started to hurt.

I try bravely asking, "Aleia asked Dylan to ask me to go to a K-pop concert? Oh, does she like K-pop?"

"Psh! Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you actually like that Asian shit! You're crazy!" Denise yelled in a whisper. She didn't want to lose her "innocent" view so she told me quietly.

"Oh, I guess you can tell Dylan I'm not going since someone asked him. I don't want to go with him if he was told to ask me to go with him. I mean, it's not right." I sigh, turning back around looking to the other side. I did not want to show anyone my tears. I mean it's pathetic. Crying in school is just weird. I guess the girl could tell I was sad because she walked off like she just won a billion dollars. Denise, Aleia, and the other girl were giggling. Just hearing their laughs makes my heart hurt even worse. For the remainder of school, I tried not to let that incident get me down. I walked home gloomy though, but when I entered my room, I was uplifted. I put on the best shirt I could find which was a plain black shirt with a sign I put on their they says "KPOP" which means "K-pop is the best!".

By the time I'm at the waiting line, I notice Dylan. He's really there by himself. My heart starts pounding quickly. Dylan must've noticed me because he whispered something to one of the staff who walked me over to him.

"Why am I here with you?" I pout sounding stupid. What am I thinking? It's rude to ask such a question, but he _is_ a jerk.

"It's for protection. You shouldn't go by yourself, and besides I asked you to go with me."

"You asked me? Aleia asked you to ask me."

"No she didn't, I haven't been talking to her lately. How'd she know?"

"I don't know, Denise just told me that she asked you to ask me to go to the concert." Dylan pulled out two tickets and gave it to the staff. I put my tickets away. "Oh, you had two? I spent my money for nothing."

"Give it to someone else then," Dylan suggested, "they might want it."

"Um, excuse me," I waved at one of the ticket staff, "I have an extra ticket and I don't need it, could you give it to someone?" I handed the ticket out

"Um, sure," the man took it and yelled, "Hey! I got an extra ticket! I've got a quiz for you, answer it and you'll get for free!"

"C'mon!" Dylan tapped me, reaching for my hand. My heart pounded harder and harder. We walked in and found a place to stand. It was somewhere in the front area. "I have backstage tickets, so we get to see some artist later."

"Oh cool." That's all I could say. I mean all this is just amazing: seeing my favorite artists performs; being able to see them up-close; and being with Dylan! I couldn't get any luckier. The first artist to perform was BoA! I loved her song. I chanted along all the lyrics I knew. All the artists made me cry. I couldn't believe it. It was all too amazing.

After about five hours, the concert was over. Dylan and I managed to sneak in some tiny candies to munch on, so we were okay. The few of us went backstage and saw our favorite idols. My hearted pounded when I saw TVXQ. I covered my mouth, eyes wide open. I couldn't believe it.

"Yunho! Changmin! Jaejoong! Junsu! Yoochun!" I screamed so loudly they must've heard me. Dylan's eyes widened when he heard me yell. He probably didn't know I had it in me. He continued to look shocked when he saw me jumping up and down circling him. "Dylan! Do you know Tong Vfang Xien Qi? D-B-S-K?" I asked him sounding more like my real self.

He shrugged, "I've heard of them. I only listen to some K-pop songs. You're a big fan?"

"I'm a Cassie! Cassiopeia's are their fans. I'm not much of a big one, but I would go crazy for them."

"Oh," Dylan laughed, "That's interesting. Have you been a fan for a while?"

"Just started a year ago, but I've known them since four years ago." All five of the boys suddenly headed our way. They said the best English they could. I giggled.

"Hello! Are you Cassiopeia?" Yunho asked in his "Engrish" accent.

I giggled, "Annyeong, oppa! Yes! I'm a Cassie!" I looked so proud because they were around me. I forgot Dylan was even there. Yunho and the other members began saying things in Korean. I just looked at them smiling, and suddenly, I blurt out, "Saranghaminda, Junsu!"

Junsu looked at me and laughed, the other members joined. Junsu said something in Korean, and it looked as if it was directed toward me, but I didn't understand. I just looked at him.

"I don't understand?" I say hoping they'd understand me. I realize they understand Japanese so I say with question, "Wakarimasen".

"What do you…" Changmin walks forward, "not know?"

"What Junsu say?" I reply in a question, "I don't know Korean."

"Oh!" Changmin calls someone over. The six of the men chatted in Korean for a while with some laughs. I looked over at Dylan. He looked bored.

"Dylan, are you bored?"

"Huh? No, I'm okay." He smiles, "You really like DBSK, huh?"

"Yes." I smile in a weird way.

"Junsu asked if you were his fan." The new guy asks me, "Are you?"

"I like more than just Junsu, but he's one of my favorites though." I reply feeling really confident. The man turns and says more things to the members. Junsu smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back. I felt like the luckiest girl on earth at that moment. My crush on Dylan faded, and I was all into Junsu. I was into all five members. I took a photo with TVXQ and posted it on Twitter, and Junsu asked me my Twitter. He posted on his Twitter the exact moment:

_1215thexiahtic: Riya1008 Fans of Georgia! Thank you!"_

Those moments were the best. TVXQ greeted other fans and took pictures with them. I somehow felt a more special connection between Junsu and me. When Dylan and I were walking toward the car lot, he stopped me by the elevator.

"Riyanelle, I have something to say. Earlier, you're personality changed. I mean it was different." Dylan looked at me hesitantly, "You kind of sparked me, in a way that attracts me to you. I mean, I may-"

"Dylan! Please don't say you like me 'cause I know you don't. You're saying that for now," I swallowed hard as I began to trembling, "You're not sure what you're saying, and besides you have a girlfriend, my role model. She has everything you need, and you're saying _I'm _your new 'attraction'? It's not possible. You may say otherwise, but I know—"Dylan pulled me close to me and kissed me before I could finish my sentence. He hugged me, holding me strongly. I closed my eyes, returning the kiss. I couldn't fight this. I've always liked Dylan, but I was too shy to say or do anything about it. At one point, he knew, but he never 'returned these feelings', but now he's the one kissing _me_. Was he that jealous of me being excited with TVXQ?

Dylan backed me to the wall and began kissing me down from my lips to neck. My heart began to pound quickly, but a feeling in my lower body yearned for this. Dylan framed my body, slowing moving down the small curves I have. The feeling in my lower body grew stronger as he did so. Dylan groped my rear, sliding downward to my sheath.

"D-Dylan, we can't—"

"Don't worry! I won't do anything too _evil_. I know." Dylan whispered in a soothing voice, biting my ear.

"Un~n, I-I mean, we seriously can't."

"Hmm?"

"Yo-You have a girlfriend and we're in a parking lot." I manage to say being rubbed. I think my body actually wants this, but this is sinful. All of it is sinful. Dylan stopped. He turned around and looked around.

"To be honest, I don't want one. I'm better off being 'buddies' with everyone, but all these girls continue to like me. I'm always hearing 'this girl likes you' from a lot of people, it's irritating. Do you still like me Riyanelle?" Dylan turned his head to face me, looking tired and depressed.

"You're pretty selfish. Is it always about the way you feel when several different girls like you? Why? You're right about wanting 'just friends', but think of the other girls' feelings though. At least talk to them and tell them you want to be friends. Find something you both have in common and talk to them." I crossed my arms and looked over my left shoulder. I don't know what I'm saying. That is pretty confusing. He's selfish? How? I'm assuming Dylan's puzzled too because his face looks like he's trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"You lost me for a while, but I understand you, and maybe K-pop is our connection. The way we would bond is from this music. Is this right?" Dylan smiled walking toward me. He put his hand out, "walk with me to my car. You can come home to my house for a night."

"Um," I sighed, "I—"

"Riyanelle! Come on, let's go!" my sister yelled from the car she was in. I looked at Dylan, and then looked down.

"I have to go I guess." I was about to walk off, but Dylan hugged me from the back.

"Don't tell anyone of what I did. I'm sorry. I'll get you one day. Riyanelle Maine, you will be mine." Dylan whispered into my ear sneaking a small lick. That dirty feeling in my body came back. Dylan let me go and walked off, and I hopped in my car. I was silent the rest of the ride and going to my room. I can't believe it. Dylan likes me now, and it was just over a k-pop concert. I sighed, and then smiled. Well, at least I have CDs of f(x)'s, TVXQ's, and BoA's latest albums; a Super Junior poster; a Girls' Generation t-shirt; and a cut-out of SHINee's Taemin. I was lucky enough to get the cut-out. I placed my collections in their correct areas, took a warm shower, and rested in bed. Thinking of all the events that happened to me recently, I think my life is getting more like a rich person or something. It's really interesting, my life I mean. I close my eyes and doze off to sleep.

My body awoke me to the bright morning, but I felt warmer than usual. My eyes still blurry from sleep, and the warmness increases my yearning for wanting to go back to sleep. I turn around to my left and my head falls straight into something really warm and strong but still soft. What is this?

"Good morning, young missy!" I hear a strong Korean voice in an imperfect English accent. I push myself back and wipe my eyes. I open my eyes wide and push myself out of the bed.

"Oh My God!" I screamed so loud, "Sun! Kim Junsu!" I continuously scream. Junsu jumps out of bed and covers my mouth.

"Shh, Sh! Not wake parents! They upset." Junsu soothes in his imperfect Engrish accent. He holds me from behind, and whispers in my ear, "Let have Saturday together. Everyone free, but we return tomorrow. I want spend day with nice fan like you. Can I?"

"J-J-J-J-J-Junsu!" I tremble, heart pounding so loudly you can hear it from afar, "I-I-I-I…..O-Oh M-M-My G-G-God, S-S-S-Sun!" Tears form in my eyes, and I begin to cry, "I don't know what to do." Junsu whispered something else in my ear, but it was in Korean, so I didn't understand. "J-Junsu-oppa…." Junsu walked over to the door and locked it. He came back and leaned me against the wall. Junsu's lips locked with mine as he embraced me. This is worse than yesterday. Now, it's Junsu! The most least expected, Angel Xiah. Is he drunk? No, that's impossible. Hyukjae and he promised not to touch a lick of that stuff. Is the mafia or something after him? What's making him do this? Why? It's not right.

"You nervous, why?" Junsu looked at me saying the few English sentences he knows.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I listen to heart beat loud." Junsu put his hand on my heart, "You scared. Why?"

"This is the second time this happened. If you remember the guy I was with yesterday, he…" I close my eyes and pause, and I finally say, "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? Alcohol? No!" Junsu sighed, and sat on my bed. I walked over to the door, "Where you going?"

"I'm hungry." I continue walking, but Junsu quickly glomped me from behind. "

"I have food. Let me show you." Junsu held my hand and walked me over to my bed, pulling out a box of Chocopie. "It sweet, taste, you like." I took one and opened the red plastic. I took my first bite and the taste devoured me. The sweet, marshmallow-y taste lightened my taste buds. I ate the rest of the circular snack in one bite. Junsu chuckled, "You remind me of Changmin. You love eat?"

"Um, y-yes, and I love Changmin!" I respond sounding more polite.

"You love Changmin? You say love Junsu?" Junsu tilted his head smiling.

"Oh, I love all of Tong Vfang Xien Qi! There's not a single member I don't like! You are all inspiring, hardworking, promising, talented, sweet, playful, and amazing people. I've never been so happy to have known of such a group." I put my hands behind my back and smile at Junsu. Junsu lifted his fingers and signaled for me to move closer to him, and I did. Junsu wrapped his hand around my back pushed me on him. "J-Junsu!"

"Kamsahamnida, jakeun sarang. Cassiopeia is inspire for us. We love Cassiopeia." Junsu gently pushed my head toward his and the two of kiss for a while. I try to push Junsu a way, but he rolls over, grabbing my hands. "You escape? Sorry but cannot."

"Junsu, I…" that feeling I felt with Dylan came back. I feel _dirty_ right now. But this is wrong, because it's Angel Xiah of TVXQ! Why am I so nasty?

"You?" Junsu continued to peck my lips moving down to my neck and eventually my collarbone. He places his hands on my breast and slides down inside my pants, feeling my legs. "Jakeun sarang! Legs is beautiful!" Junsu continue rubbing my legs, "You feel wet." Junsu was right. I was leaking juices! I think it was semen. Junsu stood up, "shower?" My heart was trembling.

"Hm?" I lifted my body, "What did you say?"

"Go to shower, eat, and I take you to TVXQ." Junsu reached his hand over me to grab his bag, his soft arm touching my stomach made the dirty feeling come back. "You okay?"

"Um, y-yes, Junsu~oppa!" I quickly grab some clothes and go to the bathroom. My heart was pounding really hard. I looked at my legs, leaking with juice. Am I really _that_ dirty? I clean myself with extra emphasis on my secret areas.

When I finished up, I noticed Junsu downstairs talking to my dad and mom. Wait, what? "J-Junsu!" I yell hurrying to him, "You're still here?"

"You eat for health!" Junsu smiled, "Riyanelle, amugeosdo iyagi hajimaseyo, arasseo?"

"Ah! Okay!" I run to the kitchen. Junsu told me to not say anything. That's just like Dylan. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled. I opened the door and saw both Dylan and YuRi.

YuRi smirked, "Dylan wanted to know where you live, so I brought him here. Have fun!" YuRi almost began to walk off.

"Yuri~hyung!" Junsu called. Junsu quickly jogged over to Yuri, and the two began to talk in Korean.

"I guess they're gone," Dylan turned back toward me, "let's go to my house." Dylan smiled.

"Dylan…" I can't hold this back. I want it. I went with Dylan to his house, and Aleia was there. She quickly noticed our hands together.

"Que carajo?" Aleia spat out with her eyes wide.

"Um," Dylan turned to me and held my hands, "pay no mind to her. Anyway, I—"

"Baboso, get your chorra hands off of Dylan! Who the fuck are you playing? Hueles a mierda! Fucking cunt! Go die in Africa!" Aleia continued spitting out words in Spanish and English to me whether I understood it or not.

"Aleia! Shut up! Go home already." Dylan yelled. My heart was hurting. This didn't make me feel good at all. I was terrified. "Riya, stay here, I have to go get something to calm Aleia." Dylan ran upstairs. Aleia stomped toward me.

"What the fuck! Are you out of your fucking mind! You stupid cunt of an ass! Go back to your stupid fucking house and die! No one likes you! Stupid ass! I hope you get raped, beaten, and killed! I can't stand you! Fucking cunt." Aleia continued cursing me out adding pushes, pulling my hair, and even spitting in my face. I felt terrible. I was just waiting to die, or for something insignificant to come and save me.

I closed my eyes, but I felt something rubbing my butt. Then, some tongue was rubbing with mine. I opened my eyes, and it was Aleia. She was flirting with me! Aleia rubbed my body all over, and she walked me over to a table and laid me down. She slid my shorts off, and rubbed my sheath. Once some juices came out, she licked my body upward to my mouth. Aleia wrapped her hands around me, and I did the same with her. I guess I was no better allowing all this to happen. For a moment, we just lay there. She was fondling my tongue with hers, and Aleia's thigh rubbed against my crotch area. This feeling, it's making me hot again. I roll over on top of Aleia, taking her clothes off. Seeing her body just made my lust for her increase. I circled my tongue around her nipples, and Aleia moaned a bit. All this I'm doing, it's wrong, but I can't stop. It'd be painful if Dylan saw me like this. I've never told anyone in my current school I'm bisexual, but that's supposed to stay a secret. I don't want anybody to know.

"Riyanelle," Aleia managed to get in despite all her moans, "You really know how to pleasure. Have you done this before?" I deeply kissed her. I didn't want to talk. I don't want her to know of my status, but in a way, her lips are irresistible. I couldn't take it.

_Ding dong_. The doorbell rang. Aleia and I were so frightened by that bell we stopped and hurriedly placed our clothes on. As soon as I finished zipping my jacket half way, Aleia leaned on a kiss to me. I think Aleia was still aroused. I tried to evade from the kiss, but she captured me in. The bell rang a few more times, and I ran to the door. At the same time, Dylan appeared, coming down the stairs.

"I was gonna get it," Dylan walked toward the door, but I already answered, "Yes?"

"Dylan," Jason yelled, "What the! You have Riyanelle in here too? That's a surprise!" It was a surprise seeing Jason here. Normally, Jason and Dylan don't ever talk in school or anywhere else for that matter. Jason's like my "bodyguard". He supports me through a lot of stuff, but recently, he's been going through some things which make him avoid me. "Anyway, I have something for you Aleia."

"For me? Aw, you're so sweet Jay!" Aleia smiled. That smile she displayed, it looked dirty like Jason and Aleia have been doing something behind everyone's back. Either that or Aleia does that with everyone.

"Riyanelle, are you okay?" Dylan asked while scooting closer to me. My heart beat paced up.

"Um, yeah, just thinking about something, but I'm alright." I say with a smile, even though that's not right. "Oh, by the way, I told someone I would meet them up at a place so I gotta go." I scoot around Aleia and Dylan, but someone grabbed my hand.

"Where the fuck are you meeting this person? Who the fuck is this person you're meeting?" Aleia yelled, pulling me back. My back was right on her breast, and she wrapped her hands around my stomach. Dylan looked at me. Aleia looked at Dylan, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Uh, Jason, come on, let's go." Dylan looked on ground, scratching his head, and looked a Jason.

"Where?" Jason bit his bottom lip, making a lemon face, "Oh, here Aleia, do whatever you want with it. It's from Danielle F. Apparently, she couldn't give it to you, and I had to do it. Whatever." Jason turned around and began walking to someone else's house, and Dylan joined him. Aleia pulled me back inside and locked the door. Strangely, Aleia began to do something with the lock. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I was too scared to look.

"There! Now no one can get in or out. Riyanelle, I'm yearning for you right now." Aleia grabbed my shoulders, walked me to the wall, and swirled her tongue in my mouth. She wrapped my hands around her waist and grabbed my head. "Ah~ I want you." Aleia moaned. The two of us went at for a few minutes, then I slowly pushed Aleia down on the floor. I fondled with Aleia's petit, soft, and squishy breast, and licked her nipples through her shirt. I licked down toward her stomach. Just a simple lick of her stomach was sweet and soft. Her body lights me.

Wait a minute, what am I doing? Is _this_ what I want to do? I'm no better than the kids at my school talking about how they lost their virginity. Am I really going to go through with this? Is Junsu that kind of person? I was in deep thought, so I stopped tonguing Aleia's body. She looked at me.

"Riyanelle, why'd you stop?" she asked looking directly at me, "You were doing good."

"I-I don't want to do this…I have to go" I tried to get up, but Aleia pinned me down.

"No! You're not going anywhere! We're going to have sex. I want you, we're going to date." Aleia kissed me, but I tried to escape the kiss by moving my head to and fro. "Damn it! Stop moving! You're making this harder!" Aleia tangled my legs around hers, grabbed both my hands with one of her hands, and held my head still as she forcefully kissed me.

Why is this happening to me? Is this what rape feels like? I say to myself that I want a girl, but I don't mean for _this _to happen! This is terrible. I feel hot tears forming in my eyes, and they fall one at a time. I moan for her to stop between breaths, but Aleia continues. She slides her hand up my legs, and rub my crotch area. I wish something that once seemed insignificant to come and save me. Someone. Something. _Please_.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. My savior? I assumed.

"Aleia, someone's at the door." I managed to hoarsely say.

"They can wait!" Aleia snapped continuing rubbing my crotch area, afterwards she began to lick. I can't help, but to feel pleasured. It's a pleasuring sensation, but it's wrong. I cry. When Junsu did this, I didn't feel as though it was wrong. I couldn't deny Junsu. When Dylan did this, I wanted it, but I knew it was bad. And now, Aleia is doing this. These past few months despite Aleia hating my guts, I liked her. I looked up to her. Her wild, fearless personality; beautiful smile; and smarts. And yet, now, all these people who I love wanting to be sexual with me.

My heart raced, and my tears fell even harder. The doorbell constantly rang, and at this moment, I guess the person grew irritated because they started to pound on the door. I managed to push Aleia aside.

"No more! I'm not being your sex doll anymore!" I say as my crotch area was in her mouth, "just stop!" The licks she pulled through was tempting me to keep going, but my heart was telling me to stop. I quickly jumped up and slid my shorts back on. I slipped my boots on, but Aleia pulled me back. I pushed away, and quickly picked the door open. It was Dylan.

"Why did it take that long to open _my_ door?" Dylan tapped his foot with his arms crossed.

"I'm so sorry!" I closed my eyes, "Aleia didn't want me to open the door, and—"

"Where is Aleia?"

"She's not behind me?" I turned around. Aleia was gone.

"Esta arriba Aleia?" Dylan yelled, walking in his house. I didn't understand what he said, but from the basic Spanish I self-taught myself, I had a clue as to him saying: This up Aleia. No. Aleia up this? No. Up this Aleia? No. This Aleia Up? No. Either way, no one answered. "She's not upstairs." Dylan finally sighed.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Is Aleia upstairs?" Dylan looked at me funny, "aren't you in Spanish class?"

"Supposed to, but since I moved a lot, I couldn't get to go." I kicked the air, "well, I have to go."

"Um, Riyanelle, I wanted to tell you earlier that I broke up with _her_." Dylan grabbed my hands, "I wanna be with you."

"No!" I turned to look at Dylan, "Why? You and Alyssa were the perfect couple! Why did you ruin it? Just to be with me? I'm nothing special! You had it all being with Alyssa! Why did you make that reckless mistake? It makes no sense! Go back to Alyssa and _beg_ for her back! I don't want you to lose someone so special and dear to you! Not me!" I stopped. I saw Dylan's face. Shocked, but at the same time in a crying position. I think I may have upset Dylan. Oh, why do I ruin everything? "Dylan I—"

"Riyanelle…" Dylan pulled me close to him and kissed me, "I want you. You're my special someone. You're the best thing I ever had, us together. Do you want me?"

"Just stop, stop kissing me. Stop loving me. Ignore me again! I don't want a boyfriend, or a lover, or this kind of love. I just want friends." I cried, and ran out of his neighborhood.

"Riyanelle, wait!" I heard Dylan yell. I hadn't even thought of anything. Just to get away from Aleia, away from Dylan, and away from this feeling possessing them. I couldn't take it.


End file.
